Artificial Pokémon
identified in the Pokédex with the "Artificial" |Magearna (Pokémon)}} In the Pokémon world, a great deal of advanced technology is shown to be used by humans. Among this technology is the ability to create artificial Pokémon— that have not emerged naturally but have been created, either through experiments or indirect means. These Pokémon, other than being artificially created, are no different from natural Pokémon. They can breed, evolve, be found in the wild, be captured and be trained just as ordinary Pokémon would. Even these Pokémon have DNA which draws from the genetic code of , the supposed ancestor of all other Pokémon besides these. Known artificial Pokémon Voltorb and Electrode and, as such, , first appeared, according to several Pokédex entries, at the company where modern Poké Balls were developed. It is rumored that it was first created when a Poké Ball was exposed to a powerful pulse of energy. Porygon's evolutionary family Until the re-discovery of , was thought to be the first Pokémon created deliberately. It is the first Pokémon deliberately created using modern technology, as the result of an experiment by the Cinnabar Lab in Kanto. Silph Co. possesses a report on the Pokémon, calling it the first "virtual-reality Pokémon." Because it is made up entirely of computer data, it is able to exist in cyberspace. According to some Pokédex entries, there is copy-protection data embedded in the program to prevent illegal reproduction, however as Porygon can be bred using , this is arguably ineffective. Porygon was developed to work in space, but it lacks this ability until evolving. Porygon possesses two evolutions, both possible through artificial upgrades. evolves from Porygon when it is traded while holding an Up-Grade. According to some Pokédex entries, it is designed to work in and explore space; despite this, it is unable to reach and explore other planets. Unlike its predecessor, Porygon2 is not limited to what is contained in its program—it is capable of learning. Porygon2 evolves into when traded holding a Dubious Disc. It is a modification of Porygon2, designed for travel between different dimensions. However, it did not work as planned, so it exhibits erratic behavior. Mewtwo is a powerful Legendary Pokémon, the result of gene splicing experiments using the DNA of the Mythical Pokémon . According to logs found in the in Kanto, Mew "gave birth" to Mewtwo after an embryo had been developed. This is inconsistent with Pokémon traditionally being born from s. It has a somewhat artificial appearance, most notably the tube protruding from the back of its neck. Like Mew, it harnesses powerful energy. However, Mewtwo's power was amplified to exceed Mew's power in an effort to create the most powerful Pokémon ever created. Baltoy and Claydol Many of 's Pokédex entries state that it and its pre-evolution, , were originally clay figures created by ancient people. The figures came to life after being exposed to mystical rays. Castform was created by scientists at the Weather Institute in Hoenn to help predict the weather. Because of this, it has the ability to its form and type with the weather. Banette is a plush doll that was thrown away. It seeks the child who abandoned it. Trubbish and Garbodor 's Pokédex entries says it was created when garbage and industrial waste mixed, causing a reaction that generated Trubbish. , as its evolution, springs from the same source. Golett and Golurk and were apparently created by an ancient civilization to protect people and Pokémon alike. Genesect , a Mythical Pokémon, was a different Pokémon many years ago. However, in Unova, Team Plasma reconstructed it from a Fossil with the goal to create the most powerful Pokémon ever. N cancelled the project due to his belief that a Pokémon modified by science would lose its pureness. One scientist, however, kept working on the project in secrecy, disagreeing with N's decision to cancel it. The scientist equipped Genesect with a metallic body, a cannon behind its head, and items known as drives which change the type of its signature move, . Type: Null and Silvally was created by the Aether Foundation as part of its "Beast Killer" project- an initiative to create a Pokémon optimized for battling the Ultra Beasts by using cell cultures from all known types of Pokémon and combining their greatest strengths. Originally known as "Type: Full", the it was originally built with was intended to allow it to change types in order to adapt to any situation. When the three known models all rejected the RKS system and went berserk, the project was deemed a failure and they were placed into cryogenic stasis. The helmet Type: Null wears was made to stabilize the side-effects of the RKS System's rejection at the expense of suppressing its full power. When it evolves into , it deliberately destroys its helmet and becomes able to use the RKS System without losing control of itself. Silvally was named by Gladion, according to the Pokédex. Magearna was created over 500 years ago by human hands. Other Pokémon influenced by humans Some Pokémon that formed naturally are shown to be altered in some way by human involvement. Grimer and Muk According to several Pokédex entries, and consequently were created from human pollution in a stream exposed to s from the Moon. As they were created from genetic waste, Grimer and Muk are Pokémon. Deoxys is said to be a virus which fell from space while attached to a meteor. Once on Earth, this virus was mutated by accidental exposure to a laser beam which transformed it into a Pokémon. Its DNA remains unstable and it will when exposed to certain sources of extraterrestrial radiation. Burmy and Wormadam create outer out of their habitat. This may be composed of natural materials, as seen in its Plant Cloak or Sandy Cloak, or of artificial insulation as seen in its Trash Cloak. Burmy's cloak will change depending on the location of its last battle. A female Burmy with the Trash Cloak will evolve into Trash Cloak , with the same artificial cloak it had as a Burmy. Spiritomb were once 108 separate entities whose sins caused their spirits to be bound together into the Odd Keystone as this Pokémon. The Keystones were then separated from the Hallowed Tower, which triggers Spiritomb's release. Rotom has the ability to possess microwaves, washing machines, refrigerators, electric fans, lawnmowers, and even certain Pokédexes. Yamask arose from the souls of dead people becoming attached to their respective death masks. Alolan Rattata and Raticate and in Alola were booming in population until were imported as a control measure. As a result, they changed their habitat, settling in urban areas and becoming nocturnal - which gave it an additional and changed its appearance. Due to the new environment, Rattata and Raticate indulged themselves in richer, high-calorie foods, which made Raticate fatter and have puffier cheeks. Alolan Meowth and Persian were imported to Alola as a gift to royalty. Due to its pampered and luxurious lifestyle, Meowth grew greedy and selfish, becoming a pure Dark-type and changing its appearance, later becoming feral and more common in the wild after the monarchy in Alola fell and left it living on the streets. Its prideful nature continued upon evolution as a and its distinct and round face is revered by the people of Alola. Alolan Grimer and Muk When Alola became more populated, were imported to deal with the garbage problem. Upon feeding on Alola's garbage, Grimer changed appearance and gained an additional Dark typing. The continual consumption of toxins also changed the appearance and typing of , whose appetite now extends to anything within reach and has produced a new toxin from the accumulation of waste and manufactured materials. Category:Pokémon world * it:Pokémon artificiale